When a telephone call is placed, the party initiating the call can be referred to as the caller. The party to whom the call is placed can be referred to as the called party. The audible signal that indicates to a called party that an incoming call has been placed is known as a ring tone. The audible signal that indicates to a caller that the telephone of the called party is ringing is known as a ring back. The caller typically hears the ring back until the called party accepts the call. That is, the ring back is heard until the call is connected.